


Red Trunks

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Fic based on the prompt of "Red Trunks" - Danny sits on the beach and watches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Trunks

Danny sits on the beach, still wearing the shirt and tie that he knows makes him stand out, with dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He bought ones that could turn as dark as possible, for this exact purpose - not that he'd ever confess that in public, but he likes the idea of no one being able to tell exactly what he's looking at.

He's propped up on his elbows, head occasionally turning left and right as part of his "scanning for bad guys" cover, but his eyes are firmly fixed on the red trunks in the distance. He can see the way the bright color contrasts against the tanned skin of their wearer, but it's his imagination that fills in the details of the thin line of hair that sneaks upwards from the waist. He can almost feel the way the trunks sit perfectly on slim hips, positioned just right for hands to lock onto. He watches, squinting to make out the details of the tattoos that he has memorised, the images burnt into his mind from hours of staring.

Danny smiles to himself as the flash of red moves closer towards the beach. He no longer has to rely on memories or imagination as the wearer approaches, water droplets across his skin, dark hair curled against his face.

"Could you be any more obvious, Danno?" Steve asks, reaching down for the towel that is offered. "I swear I could feel your eyes watching me out there."

Danny shrugs, no longer embarrassed by his desperate desire for the man standing in front of him. "Just watching your back, partner."

With a laugh, Steve twists the towel around his waist, depriving Danny of his advantageous viewpoint. He pointedly looks down at Danny's lap, where an unread book lies at a somewhat peculiar angle. "Not just my back, I'll bet."

Danny is about to answer when Steve reaches up under the towel and tugs the trunks down his legs. He kicks them off, his ever-accurate aim causing them to land directly on top of the unread book.

He doesn't say anything, just turns and walks away, the sound of Danny's soft groan echoing in his mind.


End file.
